


Night In

by BookGirlFan



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Gen, Genderswap
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-21
Updated: 2015-12-21
Packaged: 2018-05-08 03:31:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5481794
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BookGirlFan/pseuds/BookGirlFan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>' "Nope." She slammed the door shut, smirking slightly at the squeal of pain from the other side of the door. "No, Sherl, I'm not doing it! I've been at the clinic all day, Mark is home tonight, and we're going to have a nice night in, without an adventure!" '</p>
            </blockquote>





	Night In

"Nope." She slammed the door shut, smirking slightly at the squeal of pain from the other side of the door. "No, Sherl, I'm not doing it! I've been at the clinic all day, Mark is home tonight, and we're going to have a nice night in, without an adventure!"

"You'll like this one, Jo," the voice wheedled from the other side of the door. "Violets disappearing from all over London, with only a flower left behind."

"Violets? Since when did you look into missing flowers?"

"Not flowers. Girls."

Jo paused. Against her better judgement, she opened the door again. "I'm not promising anything," she warned a grinning Sherlock. "I just want to know a little more, that's all."

Sherlock breezed inside, tossing her dark curls behind her as she made her way towards the living room. "Of course, Jo. Just some information, that's all. Do you have tea?"

Jo sighed, heading off to the kitchen. Why did she have the sinking feeling that this would not just be for information?


End file.
